


A Tragedy of Lies and Soulmates

by k505



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, Betrayal, Bottom Tony Stark, Breeding, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Healing, Imprisonment, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Iron Man 2 Compliant, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Platonic Soulmates, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnancy Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Identity, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Tony Stark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stark Siblings - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k505/pseuds/k505
Summary: In a world where the famous Alpha billionaire, innovative entrepreneur, and oldest son of Howard and Maria Stark, Arno Stark, leads Stark Industries, the third child and a pretty omega male, Anthony “Tony” Stark is a camera-shy genius engineer working for Stark Industries. Then Arno is kidnapped, and Tony must assume the identity of Iron Man, a new bodyguard for Arno Stark, to rescue him. In between hiding his identity and fighting evil, Tony discovers that his soulmates are very much alive. As he’s settling into his role and gathering the courage to reveal himself to his soulmates, the accords happened. He is nearly killed by his own soulmates in a Hydra Bunker. Now, he’s both recovering from his injuries and is a prisoner of Wakanda. Can his soulmates regain his broken trust? Can they prove themselves worthy of his love and devotion? Or will Tony turn them away?





	1. A Short Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT** – I am reinventing Tony Stark for this story. He is going to be very different. This is a warning. Complaints are not appreciated by the writer. Your review will not be posted if they contain complaints about my portrayal of Tony. I am fashioning Arno as somewhat arrogant and egotistical but protective of his younger brother. This story will follow Canon to a small extent, but it will also contain new conflicts and new abilities and concepts. Also, the story truly begins after the Siberian Hydra Bunker.
> 
> **Alpha/Beta/Omega Genders** – In this story, the terms Alpha, Beta and Omega expresses both physiological gender and gender mentality. Gender mentality opposed to gender roles is instinctual and is hardwired into the brain and hormones. Gender roles are restrictions and behaviors imposed by culture and society. People can choose not to adhere to gender roles, but they cannot help but follow gender mentality.  
>  ** _Alphas_** are larger with heavy muscles, considerable height, and have dominate personalities, but they are also protective of their Omega or Beta mates and nurturing towards them. Alphas are usually males. However, females who are Alpha develops into hermaphrodites. Alphas makes up thirty percent of the population.  
>  ** _Betas_** , which consists of sixty percent of the population, have a peacemaking mentality or personality. Male betas average in height between five foot six to five foot ten, while females range in height between five foot four to five foot eight. Only Betas struggle with fertility issues and are classified “fertile Beta” or “Infertile Beta”. Beta males cannot become pregnant and Beta Females cannot impregnate others. Betas are usually even tempered and logical. Betas are often employed quicker than their more aggressive counterparts, the Alphas, or their shy and gentle counterparts, Omegas.  
>  ** _Omegas,_** who make up ten percent of the population, are smaller and slenderer than the other genders and are faster and nimbler. They often tend to be shy and gentle. Sometimes empathic gifts appear in Omega bloodlines. They are the nurturers and caregivers, but they are not weak or flighty. They are fierce in the defense of those they love and in defense of their children. Both Omega males and females can become pregnant. The Omega Male is not outwardly a Hermaphrodite however, their uterus is connected to their anal passages and yes, self-lubrication is a thing. Omegas need a lot of physical affection and praise for a healthy mentality, which Alphas give instinctively, and Betas are taught by society to do.  
>  The **19th Amendment** in the United States gives equal rights to all genders, whether to Alpha, Beta or Omega, it was made in 1919. In a criminal court, however, allowances are made for Alpha and Omega instincts. Betas lack the natural instincts hardwired into their brains which both Alphas and Omegas possess. 
> 
> **Romantic Soulmates and Genders** – Soulmate marks appear on the individuals dominate-wrists on their thirteen birthdays. Soulmates usually come in threesomes or pairings, but a pairing of eight members has been recorded. Usually, a threesome consists of one Alpha, one Beta and one Omega, while a couple consists of one Alpha and one Beta or one Alpha and one Omega or one Beta and one Omega. There has never been a couple consisting of two Alphas or two Omegas. Betas are sometimes paired with another beta in a couple. Soulmate groups of three and more, can have members with the same gender. The rarest pairing is a threesome with two Alphas and one Omega. Marriage is usually only between soulmates, but lovers can be taken outside of soulmates until the soulmates meet, but the participants are often frowned upon. Soulmates are usually born within ten miles of each other. Individuals outside of this radius are pulled through instinct to find each other. Some soulmates never meet or are killed before they do. Soulmates are usually born within a fifteen year age difference.  
>  **Platonic Soulmates** – There are two types of platonic soulmates, those who are asexual and have a platonic soulmate or those who have a platonic soulmate and a second romantic soulmate(s). Asexual Platonic soulmates can be between two Asexual individuals or between one Asexual individual and one sexual individual. Sometimes a Platonic Asexual Soulmate will join their Platonic Sexual Soulmate and their Romantic Soulmates in a relationship in which they will treat their Platonic Sexual soulmate romantically, but do not have intercourse. Two platonic asexual soulmates often are romantic to each other but are uninterested in a sexual relationship. Only one-third of the populace has a platonic soulmate. A Platonic Soulmate mark appears on the non-dominate wrist of the individual at birth. Platonic Soulmates can sometimes between siblings, but one of those siblings is always asexual.

#  **A Tragedy of Lies and Soulmates**

**Explicit Adult Content – _Read at your Own discretion_**

Created, Written and Illustrated by k505

 _Additional Illustrations by_ No One Currently – Looking for Artists

_Edited and Proofread by BluC1026_

**(Full) Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe and potions of the Marvel Comic Book Universe. They belong to their respective copyright holders and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This piece of work is fictional and created solely for entertainment purposes opposed to monetary income.   

 **Future Main Pairing:** Steve Rogers (Captain America)/James ”Bucky” Barnes (Winter Soldier)/Tony Stark (Iron Man)

 **Future Side Pairings:** Bruce Banner (Hulk)/Natasha Romanov (Black Widow)/Pepper Potts, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)/James Rhodey (War Machine)/Peter Parker (Spiderman), Sam Wilson (Falcon)/Phil Coulson, Thor/Loki/Jane Foster, Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch)/Sif/Darcy Lewis, Frank Castle (Punisher)/Matt Murdock (Daredevil)/Daniel Rand (Iron Fist)/Elektra Natchios, Franklin “Foggy” Nelson/Karen Page, Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto)/Charles Xavier (Professor X), James Howlett (Wolverine)/Remy LeBeau (Gambit)/Anna Marie (Rogue), Scott Summers (Cyclops)/Jean Grey (Phoenix), T’Challa (Black Panther)/Ana Stark (OFC),   

 **Established/Past Side Pairings:** Howard Stark/Jack Thompson/Maria Stark, Edwin Jarvis/Ana Jarvis

* * *

 

**Introduction**

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t have you killed where you stand!” T’Challa says tightly advancing on Captain America, Steve Rogers, and on the Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. His fingers are curled tightly into fists. “You completely caved in his ribcage. It’s a miracle none of his organs were pierced. To think, he hadn’t even intended to fight you.”

“Is that what he said? Didn’t look that way to me?!” Steve snaps back.

“Did he throw the first punch or did you?” T’Challa says with unnerving intensity. Steve replays the scene in the Hydra Bunker in Siberia back in his mind and belatedly realizes that while Iron Man’s posture was stiff and defensive, he hadn’t tried to attack them. Taking Steve’s silence as guilt, “That’s what I thought. Go pack your bags.”

“Wait, wait, hold on!” Scott Lang protests, “Everyone knows that Iron Man is Stark’s bodyguard and follows his word to the letter. How were they to know that he wasn’t there to stop their escape?!” Scott defends.

“Well, so would I if he was my older brother and had just learned my parents were killed by a friend.” T’Challa snaps.

“You mean Iron Man is a Stark? Arno Stark has his own brother as his bodyguard?” Scott asks incredulously, “What the fuck! I mean sure there would be unquestionable loyalty, but I’d put my brother’s safety over my own.”

“I don’t know Arno Stark’s reasoning for putting his younger brother, and an omega, in that metal death trap, but that matters little now.” T’Challa says pinching his nose, “I am more worried about Anthony’s –” T’Challa is cut off by the Winter Soldier.

“What did you say?” Bucky demands.

“What that Iron Man is Stark’s brother or that he is an Omega?”

“No, what is his full name?” Bucky pleads hoping he is wrong. Steve catches on belatedly, _shit_ , he thinks clutching his wrist band in a painfully tight grip. T’Challa glances at Steve catching the motion, eyes widening in realization before tightening painfully.

“His full name is Anthony Edward Stark.” T’Challa answers in a chilling tone, “I am guessing he is your soulmate?”

Steve stagers falling onto his butt and he pulls himself to lean against the wall looking lost. Bucky retched violently. Scott stares in horror at the two men alongside Clint and Sam. “Well, that’s fucked up.” Scott concludes. 

* * *

 

_Anthony Edward Stark was born in 1990 as an Omega with two soulmates, a common enough gift. However, both his soulmates were a good seventy years older than him and very much dead. His soulmates were Steven Grant Roger, commonly known as Captain America, and James Buchanan Barnes, also known as Bucky. Both had died, and their remains were never found. Soulmate marks became visible on the individual’s dominant wrist on their thirteenth birthday. Anthony Stark or “Tony” refused to celebrate his thirteenth birthday, crying in his bedroom for several days straight. He never shared the names of his soulmates with anyone. Tony withdrew into himself, steadily becoming a reclusive genius, his only friend was an older man named James Rhodes, who he met when he was fourteen at MIT. His parents had died when he was eleven, in 2001. They died in a car crash. However, opposed to rebelling or becoming an irresponsible partier, Tony became increasingly quiet and observant._

_Tony was the youngest Stark sibling. Arno Stark, the child who would inherit Stark Enterprises, was born in 1970 and his younger sister, Ana Stark was born in 1980. Neither of his older siblings were particularly interested in him at the time. Arno had completed college with a Business Major and Economics minor and changed Stark Enterprises for the better. They no longer produced weapons. Their shared surname would no longer profit from bloodshed and death. Ana Stark was currently finishing her master’s in Art Restoration and Art History. Both siblings had allowed Tony to emancipate himself, albeit they funded his illustrious education in Engineering and Chemistry earning two PhD(s) well before he was twenty. He continued to earn degrees although his education at this point was funded by his own profits. Arno was surprised to walk into an interview room and see his younger brother. Tony insisted he be treated like any other engineer employee at Stark Enterprises.That soon proved to be impossible when his work was light-years above everyone else’s work. His older brother just sighed ruefully and ordered Tony his own lab off-site._

_Tony was also very thrifty. He hadn’t spent a penny of his accumulating wealth earned as a major shareholder in Stark Enterprises. He lived off of his own income. He had purchased a Brownstone in Brooklyn Heights with three floors and one basement. He lived comfortably, albeit he paid massive electricity and internet bills every month, but he refused to unhook his AI from the Stark satellites and Media Companies. He also had several robots and their charge stations in his house._  

* * *

 ** _March 20 th, 2008._** His brother had been kidnapped and no one could find him. Jarvis, his awesome AI, had located his older brother using the thermal imagery he had designed into the Stark Satellites. However, he was now cursing his lack of foresight. He could endanger Jarvis or Stark Enterprises if he revealed how he had found his brother. Thermal imagery were only installed on government satellites and Jarvis could not fall into other’s hands. Tony stared brokenly at the video feed, his brother was a captive. His hands clutch his sweat pants, fingers buried in their thick folds. Well, there was only one way… he could need to get his brother out himself. “Hold on, Arno. I’m coming for you.” Tony stumbled down the steps to his laboratory in the massive basement, which he had remodeled himself. Standing in the corner of the room was the metal suit he had been toying with in his free time, an advanced form of armor. It was incomplete and would take a couple hours to re-calibrate to his slender frame. Tony gets to work quickly.

 ** _May 1 st, 2012._** Years later, while sightings of Iron Man, Arno Stark’s personal bodyguard were few and far between, he did exist and consistently protected civilians and Stark. “Come on! You can do it!” Arno calls from the sidelines where the masked and heavily obscured figure of his younger brother fought his martial arts instructors. He wasn’t being taught a style of martial arts, he was creating with his own instinctual responses and styles. Arno had insisted on his younger brother learning a multitude of languages, parkour, strategy, acrobatic gymnastics, dancing and weapons. The reason he had insisted on these disciplines was for his brother’s protection outside of the suit. It was the condition that Arno had insisted on when Tony had refused to dismantle his Iron Man suit or hand it over to the United States government to mass produce. Arno had also learned about Jarvis, the AI, who was ecstatic to gain the assistance of Arno in protecting and regulating his creator. Tony had created a communication bracelet which was shared among the siblings. While Ana disapproved of her brothers’ fascinations with the Iron Man suit, she adored the irony that everyone assumed Iron Man was an Alpha or a Beta, but certainly not an Omega like her beautiful little brother.

Tony was a drop dead gorgeous male omega. He was five foot four inches, with wiry muscles from his training, and big honey-brown eyes flecked with gold specks and framed by ridiculously long eyelashes. His wild chocolate-brown curls cascaded around his angular face softening his sharp aristocratic bone structure. His curls ended at the bottom of his jaw. He has high sculpted cheekbones, an angular jaw and a slightly upturned button-nose. He has an amazing dimpled smile and sensual pale-pink lips. He has a dark-peach and gold complexion from his Italian-German heritage. He had elegant hands with long pianist fingers. He limbs are long and graceful. However, Tony had the bad habit of hiding his appealing looks behind baggy hoodies, worn jeans and thick framed glasses, which were not necessary for him. The glasses were digital displays for his work. Even then he was adorable, but not as stunning as when he was dressed according to his sister or wasn’t wearing those hideous eyeglasses.

Tony manages to knock more than half of his attackers out of the ring before succumbing to his Jiu Jitsu and Krav Maga instructors. Arno’s cellphone cuts into the silence as masters and student bow to each other. “Suit up, Iron Man.” Arno calls to his brother from his position on the bleachers. “Shield has a situation.” The masked omega nods and turning on his instructor’s vaults himself over the low wall surrounding the pit he’s been fighting in before leaving the room at a jog. “How’s he doing?” Arno asks the martial arts instructors and the analyst he’d hired to train Anthony.

The analyst speaks up first, “He has no definable pattern, it’s too complex. He’s improving leaps and bounds on my end.”

The oldest martial arts instructor, who the other instructors consider a legend among martial arts legends, speaks up “He’s better than many of my own traditional students. There is little more that can be taught, but had he been given a belt against your insistence it would be a third dan black belt.” The man says calmly. “He’s level-headed, focused and driven. However, most notably, he is innovative.”

“Good, I will see you all next week.” The group nods in agreement. 

* * *

Steve Rogers was not impressed with Arno Stark. The reports which were handed over to him by Shield were not encouraging. Yes, the man had recreated Howard’s company which had been intrinsically tied to the United States Government as weapons creators and manufacturers. Now it created technologies which benefited humanity and the environment. Yes, he managed Maria Stark Charity Foundations with finesse and empathy, however the files had described him as egotistical and obsessed about his image. He was a multi-billionaire and spent money on the stupidest things. Then there was Iron Man, a suit of armor which was patent to the Stark family, not to Stark Enterprises. So, when the man sauntered into the meeting room aboard the Helicarrier with Iron Man on his heels Steve was prepared to pick a fight. It doesn’t help that Iron Man never speaks while Steve is in the room after the fight between Arno and Steve.

In the end, Iron Man saves the day, risking his life to save New York City from a missile. Steve’s heart is pounding in his chest painfully as Iron Man falls out of the sky unconscious. Arno Stark screams, “No!” and Steve belatedly realizes that Arno Stark is not without a heart, he cares for his bodyguard. Then the Hulk catches the falling man and gently places him on the ground. Arno is immediately at Iron Man’s side trying to rouse him. Then the Hulk howls, Arno doesn’t move even in the face of the danger which the Hulk presents. Iron Man snaps awake. Their voices are too low for Steve to hear, but Arno’s posture speaks of relief.

The first time, Steve hears Iron Man speak to him, Steve is surprised by the man’s soft and cultured voice. It’s an attractive voice despite being muffled by his helmet. Slowly Captain America and Iron Man become friends. The man has an impressive intelligence, and a sharp tongue, but he is humorous, passionate, motivated, protective of those he cares for and empathic. He’s often the hero who leads the others in the rebuilding and recovery efforts from their fights. He never reveals his identity though. That is the only thing preventing Steve from falling in love with his new friend. The lack of identity is the only thing holding Steve back, yet Iron Man has inadvertently gathered a following. Then in a whirlwind of activity the Winter Soldier appears, and the Accords happen. Arno Stark signs the Accords on the behalf of his suit of armor. The team is split. They fight each other, Iron Man at Stark’s behest and Steve almost kills Iron Man in impassioned rage for his recently recovered soul mate. Bucky stays his hand and insists on T’Challa bringing Iron Man along for medical care. T’Challa agrees quickly, but they know inevitably Iron Man will be their prisoner.  

* * *

  **To Be Continued**


	2. A Haunting Lullaby

#  **A Tragedy of Lies and Soulmates**

**Explicit Adult Content – _Read at your Own discretion_**

Created, Written and Illustrated by k505

 _Additional Illustrations by_ No One Currently – Looking for Artists

_Edited and Proofread by BluC1026_

**(Full) Disclaimer:** I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe (which includes (but is not limited to) the Hulk (Film) series, the Iron Man (film) series, the Thor (Film) series, the Captain America (Film) series, the Avengers (Film) series, the Guardians of the Galaxy (Film) series, the Doctor Strange (Film) series, the Spiderman (Film) series, the X-Men (Film) series, the Ghost Rider (Film) series, the Daredevil (Television) Series, the Defenders (Television) series, the Punisher (Television and Film) series, the Jessica Jones (Television) series, the Ant (Film) series, the Black Panther (Film) series, the Iron Fist (Television) series, the Luke Cage (Television) series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.LD. (Television) series, the Cloak and Dagger (Television) series, the Agent Carter (Television) series, the Runaways (Television) series, and the Captain Marvel (Film) series) and potions of the Marvel Comic Book Universe. They belong to their respective copyright holders and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This piece of work is fictional and created solely for entertainment purposes opposed to monetary income.   

 **Future Main Pairing:** Steve Rogers (Captain America)/James ”Bucky” Barnes (Winter Soldier)/Tony Stark (Iron Man)

 **Future Side Pairings:** Bruce Banner (Hulk)/Natasha Romanov (Black Widow)/Pepper Potts, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)/James Rhodey (War Machine)/Peter Parker (Spiderman), Sam Wilson (Falcon)/Phil Coulson, Thor/Loki/Jane Foster, Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch)/Sif/Darcy Lewis, Frank Castle (Punisher)/Matt Murdock (Daredevil)/Daniel Rand (Iron Fist)/Elektra Natchios, Franklin “Foggy” Nelson/Karen Page, Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto)/Charles Xavier (Professor X), James Howlett (Wolverine)/Remy LeBeau (Gambit)/Anna Marie (Rogue), Scott Summers (Cyclops)/Jean Grey (Phoenix), T’Challa (Black Panther)/Ana Stark (OFC),   

 **Established/Past Side Pairings:** Howard Stark/Jack Thompson/Maria Stark, Edwin Jarvis/Ana Jarvis,

* * *

**Chapter One**

_A Haunting Lullaby_

_“When everything has been said and done, a deep wound requires time to heal and actions will speak louder than words. An apology is a halfhearted attempt to expressed regret, but often it is the one apologizing who is seeking a means to make themselves feel better for their transgression. It is for themselves rather than for the benefit of the victim. An apology which reflects best is not made of words or gifts, but of making an attempt to change themselves for the better.”_

“I don’t know Arno Stark’s reasoning for putting his younger brother, and an omega, in that metal death trap, but that matters little now.” T’Challa says pinching his nose, “I am more worried about Anthony’s –” T’Challa is cut off by the Winter Soldier.

“What did you say?” Bucky demands.

“What that Iron Man is Stark’s brother or that he is an Omega?”

“No, what is his full name?” Bucky pleads hoping he is wrong. Steve catches on belatedly, _shit_ , he thinks clutching his wrist band in a painfully tight grip. T’Challa glances at Steve catching the motion, eyes widening in realization before tightening painfully.

“His full name is Anthony Edward Stark.” T’Challa answers in a chilling tone, “I am guessing he is your soulmate?”

Steve staggers falling onto his butt and pulls himself to lean against the wall looking lost. Bucky retched violently. Scott stares in horror at the two men alongside Clint and Sam. “Well, that’s fucked up.” Scott concludes.

“Where is he?” Steve demands.

“He is still undergoing surgery. My sister is trying desperately to create a serum, not unlike your super soldier serum, which will enhance him. He won’t last through the night otherwise. We are using Medical Nanorobotics technology to mend his skeletal structure, but it can only do so much without the serum. Even after we apply the serum he will be stuck in bed for at least two months.” T’Challa informs them angrily.

“Would my blood help?” Bucky asks, a wild look in his eyes.

“A sample would not be unwelcome from both of you in this procedure.” T’Challa admits to Steve and Bucky.

Steve looks hesitantly at T’Challa, uncertain if he’s willing to trust the young King with the Super Soldier serum, even at the risk of losing his soulmate. “Take my blood!” Bucky insists, “Please!” he begs, “It was only the names, Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark which helped me survive the conditioning by Hydra. Please, please let me help my soulmate!”

“Bucky!” Steve protests. Bucky levels a glare at Steve angrily.

“You might be unwilling to risk everything for someone you do not know, but who you could come to love, but I’m not. This is my choice! And I choose to help him no matter the cost to myself.” Bucky snarls angrily. His eyes boring into Steve.

T’Challa studies Steve for one long moment, before turning his back on Steve. “Please follow me, Mr. Barnes.” Bucky turns without looking at his soulmate, a clear slight to his childhood friend and lover. Scott, Sam, Clint and even Wanda turn to look at Steve as if they were seeing him for the first time. Wanda was the first to leave with Scott following her.

Clint studies Steve, “I can’t believe you attacked a man. Did he even say anything to you or did you attack him preemptively?” Clint asks warily, Steve doesn’t answer, looking guiltily away, “You’re not the man I thought you were. You’re certainly not the man I worked with as an Avenger. Shit, you’re definitely not the man I gave up everything for to help. I lost my friends, my family and my freedom for you. You screwed up, I screwed up. We all screwed up.” Clint walks away.

Sam opens his mouth. “You going to tell me how much of a screw up I am too?” Steve asks Sam hotly. “Save it.” Steve snaps angrily. Sam sighs resting his head against the wall.

“Yes, you screwed up Steve and I know you already regret it. I can’t believe I didn’t see it,” Sam says shaking his head as he begins to walk away, “I was blind to it too. I was blinded by the propaganda and failed to see you are just as human as the rest of us.”

“What does that even mean?!” Steve demanded.

“I will say this once. I don’t want to argue with you because it would be pointless. Steve, you’re just as human as Clint and me. Humans are not perfect, they’re not always right and they all have their own agendas. Sometimes those agendas are for themselves or for others. Whether or not with good intentions, we all have agendas. I mistakenly took you for a beacon of all that was good and just. Honestly, you have your own faults, but I blinded myself to them because you’re Captain America. Captain America is not real. Steve Rogers is real, but the image they made of you is not. I should’ve seen it. I used to assist in group therapy at the VA.”

“Fuck you.” Steve snarled. Sam just entered his room shaking his head.

* * *

 

Bucky watched through the glass partition as his omega soulmate was tucked into bed by the cooing nurse. Chocolate-brown curls framed his angular face. His face is relaxed and pale. “You’re a good man, Bucky Barnes.” Shuri says appearing at his side stealthily, but not as stealthy enough as to surprise the Winter Soldier.

“I’m not, I’m really not.” Bucky says without looking away from his beautiful soulmate.

“There is a distinct difference between the three people you consider yourself.” Bucky straightens visibly, turning his expressive eyes towards Princess Shuri, “I know Mr. Barnes and I don’t fault you for it. You are Bucky, James and the Winter Soldier. You consider James as the compromise between the Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes. You’re unwilling to give up the Winter Soldier entirely because he has the strength to keep those you love safe. You think it’s your dirty secret, that no one would be able to accept it, especially not Steve. The truth of the matter is Mr. Barnes, James is not a compromise, he is who you are. You can get rid of the programing with some help, but you will never forget the experience. James is the you of now. Bucky and the Winter Soldier are the past.” Princess Shuri says calmly. “You’re not broken just mishandled, Mr. Barnes, and someone has already accepted James, not Bucky or the Soldier.” Princess Shuri says with absolute certainty.

Bucky wets his lips nervously, “Who?”

“You’re looking at him. Anthony Stark shared his insight into your character with me before he was put under. I’m just parroting his words. He accepts you, James. Where he cannot accept the Winter Soldier and he has never known Bucky, he accepts James. He does not blame you for his parents’ deaths. That was Hydra and the Winter Soldier, not you. He told me to tell you this, he even wrote you a letter if he didn’t make it.” Bucky stiffens visibly, “But he will make it, so I am giving back his letter to him. I have created the serum and I have already injected it into him. He’s going to be fine.”

“What will the Serum do to him?” Bucky asks hesitantly.

“It’s increases cellular regeneration and like you and the Captain, he won’t age visibly. It also maximizes his potential. As an Omega, I imagine it won’t give him super strength, but speed and flexibility. Other than that, we will have to wait until he wakes up to know what his full potential means. It is unique to him.”

* * *

Clint notches an arrow, draws his bow in one practiced movement and releases the arrow. It embeds itself into the target with a dull thud. “You let your arrows fly like their only purpose is to kill.”

Say a smooth and cultured voice behind him. Clint turns on his heel, even as he responds, “Is there any other reason?” The woman standing behind him appears to be one of the Dora Milaje. She is tall, slenderer than her fellow guards, and is dressed like an archer. She’s just a little older than the Princess Shuri. Her head is shaved closely to her skull, leaving only a little of her dark curls, and her eyes are a piercing gold. “You have unusual eyes, pretty though.” Clint compliments.

“Thank you, they’re cybernetic. I was born blind and my best friend, Princess Shuri, built me a pair.” Clint shifts uncomfortably remembering another individual who had needed technology to survive, Arno Stark. The dull glow in his chest was an ever present reminder of the Businessman’s poor health and need for a bodyguard.

“So, you’re a Dora Milaje? What is that like?” Clint asks.

“I am not a full member, I am the aerial support. Like you, I am an archer. I think they worry for me because of my disability. I am quite capable of more than they think.” The woman says.

“Join the party,” Clint says gesturing to his left ear, “Deaf in the left ear.” He says bitterly.

“Yet, you’re not flattered by it?” the woman asks.

“Why would I be flattered by being treated like a weakling by them?!” Clint snaps angrily.    

“I do not know whom this them are, that you’re referring to. However, I do not share your view. I am flattered that they care so much for me that they would spare me pain. However, I am comfortable enough in my own skin to know my limits. They don’t need to know what I can do and what I do to protect them. They might be the face of the Dora Milaje, but I am their shadow. The nightmare in the darkness. I am what I make myself into to protect my family. I am happy when they’re happy. I am more, I am stronger when I am protecting them, even though they may not ever know it. I don’t need praise or fame, I need their smiles and kindness.” The strange archer replies.

“Well, unfortunately, I don’t have that kind of relationship with my team.” Clint says sourly, “Iron Man was the one who was always touchy feely and emotional, even as a hunk of metal. He was the one who pulled us together.” Clint says finally realizing the contribution from the teammate he most often scorned for his ties to Arno Stark.

“The thing about relationships is that they’re two way. If only one person is trying, their heart becomes weary and tired. Then they let go. I know this Iron Man who you speak about. I saw his face before surgery. He is tired, weary and ready to give up. Now, is your chance to show him he doesn’t need to bear so much of the weight of holding your team together. You can do it together. It’s your turn Mr. Barton.” The woman says walking away, “Make your arrows fly for more than death.”

“Wait, what is your name?” Clint calls after her.

“They call me, Catori.” The woman replies lifting a hand and disappearing around a bend as Clint loses himself to his thoughts. _He needed to shoulder more the responsibility for the team. He may not be the leader, but he was a member of the team. Well, fuck… he hadn’t been acting like a responsible adult at all. His jealousy and bitterness was petty, and it hurt the team. How did he do it? First, he needed to deal with himself, then he’d start trying to pull the team together._  

* * *

Steve finds Bucky in their room, sitting on the bed clutching his head silently and whimpering. “Bucky are you alright?” Steve asks kneeling at Bucky’s side. His soulmate looks up at him, dark-blue eyes filled with tears and anguish. “What’s the matter?”

“I feel so fucking guilty, I killed my own soulmate’s parents.” Bucky says, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Hey buddy, it’s not your fault. It’s Hydra’s! Did… did Anthony say that to you? I mean, maybe Arno is a bad influence?”

“Fuck you, Steve! You’re so quick to judge. Tony isn’t even awake! He’s still unconscious. He wrote me a letter in case he didn’t make it. He doesn’t even blame me!” Bucky snarls.

“That’s good.” Steve says with a half-smile, “See, not your fault.” Steve says ignoring Bucky’s insult.

“No, it is my fault. I am both the Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes, I need to accept what I’ve done even if I wasn’t in control. I’m cannot be entirely Bucky or entirely the Winter Soldier. And…You’re not helping, Steve. You won’t accept that Bucky is gone. You’re trying to make me back into him!”

“I am sure it’s just your programming. I am sure Wakanda can make you back into Bucky!” Steve insists, ignoring Bucky’s words. Bucky stares at Steve angrily, horrified by Steve’s ignorance and self-delusions. Bucky stands. _His words just couldn’t get through Stevie’s thick skull._

“I don’t want to be Bucky anymore. I don’t want to be the Winter Soldier either. I want to be James.” He says hands clenched.

“You don’t know what you want! Come back to me, Bucky! I need you, Bucky!” Steve insists, standing up.

“I know what I want. I want to make my own choices. And it is my choice to be James.”

“You’re not right in the head, Buck, let me help you!”

“Like you’re right in the head either,” Bucky says scornfully, “So quick to judge and hurt others when you can. I mean you attacked him, and he wasn’t even trying to hurt us. He was just there to talk.” Steve swings at Bucky and, to his surprise, the hit lands on Bucky, splitting his lip. Bucky stares angrily at Steve, blood painting his chin and lips crimson.

“Get out!” Bucky snarls, “Get Out.” He says backing Steve up into the hall.

“I’m sorry, Bucky!” Steve tries as Bucky slams the door to their room in his face. “I’ll come back later, and we can talk.” Steve says leaving for the gym to work off some of his anger. When Steve does return, Bucky has removed his belongings from their shared room and moved down several halls into his own room. Steve sinks into his bed that night and punches his pillows until one combusts under the pressure. Goose feathers float around the room.

* * *

Wanda remembers the heat of the flames and the thick black smoke which filled her childhood home. She remembers her brother pulling her out of the flames, the wooden wreckage scratching at her arms and legs as Pietro pushes her forward to safety. The large missile which is emblazoned with the name _Stark_ is still lodged in her childhood home. She feels rage then. She vows to get her revenge on this Stark. Then he dies, Howard Stark died before she can hurt him to make him feel her pain. She decides to focus her attention on Arno Stark, Howard’s family. She attacks him, wounding him with the assistance of her brother. Iron Man enters then and for some reason their powers are useless in the face of this armored menace. Then it looks like Iron Man will win and killing her and her brother. She is desperate and wild with fear. However, instead of killing her or Pietro, this Iron Man bandages her wounds and feeds her. She refuses the food. She throws the food at him and calls him Stark’s dog. Pietro is the one to ask, “Why?”

Iron Man’s answer is both bone chilling and conflicting. “You’re not the only one Howard Stark hurt. Yet, I never returned the favor when I grew up because hatred exhausts me. I would rather spend my time helping others instead of hurting others. I don’t want my name to be synonymous with violence, fear and hatred. I want to be remembered for the good I have accomplished. I want to be a human and not a revenge-fueled machine of destruction.” He answers solemnly. Arno Stark watches his bodyguard with empathy, protectiveness and affection. Wanda cannot hurt Arno Stark any longer. She begins to cry pounding at Iron Man’s armored chest. He does not fight back even as she dents the metal. Pietro is staring wide-eyed at this man of iron. Later, when Pietro is gone, killed in an attack on the golden-haired archer and his child, Wanda turns to Captain America, Iron Man’s teammate to guide her.

Now that she knows that Iron Man is a Stark she is conflicted. She wonders if he lied to her. However, if he is telling the truth… reality would be all the more devastating. Wanda could barely understand the concept of a father hurting his own blood and flesh. The idea sickens her. Her family cherished each other. Howard wasn’t just a man who had wronged her family. If what this Stark said was true, Howard Stark was now a monster in her mind.   

* * *

T’Challa watches as his medical technicians remove the metal of Iron Man’s suit carefully with drills, screwdrivers and wrenches from the injured figure, who slowly becoming visible. At first, he had mistaken Iron Man as a child, but it slowly becoming apparent that he is a tiny omega. T’Challa’s hands grip tightly around the ledge of the operation room’s deck. _What was Arno Stark thinking putting someone as rare and delicate as an omega in a tin can. Wakanda culture holds Omega males as something infinitely precious and would never put them in harms way. They were strongly discouraged against joining the army, even above their female counterparts, but they were given a choice, and no one would argue it. T’Challa was happy to call Iron Man his friend. He would defend the man to the bitter end._ The helmet came off last and T’Challa stared horrified as eyes stared lifelessly up at him, face coated with blood.

T’Challa startles awake. He finds himself on his private plane settling on the runway in Geneva, Switzerland. His breath is harsh, “He’s alive. My friend is alive.” He reminds himself softly. Regaining his bearing he is surprised when one of his Dora Milaje interrupts him.

“Arno Stark is waiting on the Tarmac for you.” She says wearily. T’Challa nods, “We will provide an escort.” She says.

The plane door opens as T’Challa disembarks. He is met at the steps of the plane by a clearly upset Arno Stark and Virginia Potts. “Where is my bodyguard?” Arno snarls angrily.

Before the Dora Milaje can interfere T’Challa answers him, “Can anyone hear us? I don’t want your brother in harm’s way.”

Arno stiffens angrily, but answers, “The only device I have on me is connected to my brother’s Artificial Intelligence. Say hi Jarvis.” Arno says coldly. He lifts his arm to reveal a metal bracelet beneath his black suit, which as wide as a men’s watch. The metal is colored white and has two speakers implanted into it. Otherwise it is unadorned by decorations.

“Hello your Highness. I’d prefer to have met on better terms. My technology places my creator in your care after retaining dangerous damage from Mr. Rogers and Lieutenant Barnes. The Lieutenant restrained himself, while Mr. Rogers did not. I am worried, please tell me how Tony is?” An accented British voice says briskly.

T’Challa looks at the wrist communicator with clear surprise. “I was not aware that technology had reached the point which would allow for Artificial Intelligence.”

“It hasn’t, this is Tony’s work. His work is light years beyond what the public is capable of handling.” Arno says proudly. “He also created the Iron Man suit to rescue me.”

“So, your brother is the brains behind the suit. That makes much more sense than assuming you had chosen your own brother, and an omega, play the part of your bodyguard. I am assuming he refused to hand over the suit to the government or let another pilot it?”

“You would be correct. Tony was worried what the military would do with his technology. Now tell me what happened to my baby brother?!” Arno demanded.

“His soulmates –” T’Challa began.

“Wait what do you mean his soulmates? My brother told me in confidence that both of them were dead.”

“Well, it turns out he was wrong considering that Mr. Steven Roger and Lieutenant James “Bucky” Barnes are his soulmates.” T’Challa answers carefully.

Arno runs his hands through his hair breathing through his nose angrily, “Stupid little brother, so stupid. Little shit never told me who his soulmates were. It makes sense now. Did you know he spent his thirteenth birthday in his bedroom crying? We had to cancel the party because he wouldn’t come out.” 

“I can imagine why. However, neither of his soulmates knew his identity or, I imagine, what had happened would not have occurred.” T’Challa says anger lacing his voice. “Steven Rogers attacked him, not allowing him to speak. Both Steven and Bucky knew you had received the video from Zemo. When your brother went to defend himself, he was, surprisingly, beating the super soldier, Rogers, and Lieutenant James tried to help. However, in the fight, Steve nearly killed Anthony. James insisted, against Steven’s protests, that we take him to Wakanda for medical treatment. I offered them sanctuary and helped break out the other Avengers. It was thanks to the Lieutenant that your brother survived. His wounds were so severe that we injected him with a unique form of Zola’s super soldier serum to heal him. Now however, we have a problem.”

 “I can imagine.” Arno says dryly. “You can’t admit to housing the rogue Avengers, since that would jeopardize your countries safety and reputation at an international level. My brother’s presence, after the fight, would indicate that you had been in contact with the rogue avengers. Furthermore, I can’t say that Iron Man went willingly with the Rogue Avengers or the public will villainize him for ignoring his agreement with the United Nations, by signing the Accords. The only way I can think to handle this situation is to say that the rogue avengers took him prisoner without letting anyone else know they are in Wakanda.”

“That I can agree on, albeit reluctantly.” T’Challa says.

“T’Challa, I suggest you request the rights to legally monitor Secretary Ross covertly per suspicions of illegal and inhumane actions concerning your country, from the US President. Please have him sign the permission before the meeting officially begins. I may have a way to remove him from his seat and have him under investigation.”

T’Challa pause, “I think I can accomplish that much, if you can manage the other half.” The young King says.

“Excellent.” Arno says.

* * *

 

The United Nations meeting is called into session by the President of the United Nations. It is United States, Secretary Ross, who calls Arno Stark in for information on his bodyguard. There are press in attendance and cameras are rolling. “We demand to know the location of your bodyguard and his allies the rogue Avengers.” Ross demands, “You cannot hide that Iron Man has disappeared from United States soil. We will charge you with aiding and abetting terrorism if you do not.” The man says pompously.

“Contrary to popular beliefs, my bodyguard has not joined the terrorist faction known as the rogue avengers, he had been taken prisoner.” Arno says firmly and with confidence.

“And you say this with what evidence?” Ross says, sure that the famous CEO will fold without any evidence to the contrary.

“He left for Siberia with information on a possible location for the Super Soldier known as Captain America,” Arno says with a visible sneer which surprises the United Nation members, “and information on the Winter Soldier. The informant was not entirely certain of their location. My bodyguard had hoped, if the information proved accurate, to persuade the two to turn themselves in since their allies were being held by Secretary Ross. I was not in agreement having just discovered the Winter Soldier had killed my parents and a cover up was issued by a shadowy United States government agency.” Stunned silence followed this pronouncement.

“What proof do you have that Iron Man didn’t turn on you?” Ross says, attacking Stark’s pronouncement.

“His last transmission via his helmet monitor.” Arno Stark says, “Jarvis, if you would.” He says into a bracelet on his wrist. To the surprise of many members of the United Nations, the lights in the room dim and the projectors in the ceiling are lowered. A video begins to play on the monitor detailing the last transmission from Iron Man’s helmet. The United Nations watch as the bodyguard flies into an abandoned Hydra Bunker in Siberia. He pauses seeing the cryofreeze pods holding other masked Winter Soldiers with a single kill shot to their heads. Then Captain America’s shield is thrown from the left. The incoming object is caught by the suit sensors and Iron Man ducks with a quiet curse. Before the bodyguard can say anything, Captain America is attacking him viciously, forcing Iron Man onto the defense.

It is isn’t long before, _and to the surprise of United Nations_ , Iron Man easily gains the upper hand against Captain America. When Captain America receives a particularly brutal twist to the arm the sound of breaking bone is heard through the microphone, the last remaining Winter Soldier attacks. Minutes later, Captain America joins in. The brutal attack of two men against one makes everyone flinch visibly. T’Challa has grown visibly paler. Iron Man is cornered and an incoming punch to the helmet shatters the technology in the helmet. The video is cut off, but moments later the microphone hears the sound of arguing through garbled static. The Winter Soldier is demanding that they take Iron Man with them for medical treatment, while Captain America demands otherwise. Then the microphone cuts off from the damage.

Silence descends on the group before Ross speaks up, “How do we know that wasn’t staged?” He asks accusingly.

“I know this because of my bodyguard’s identity and our relationship, both of which I am willing to reveal in a closed meeting.” Arno Stark says, even as the press protests visibly. The dimmed light return to their full force.

“Granted,” the President of the United Nations agrees, and the press is escorted out. Arno meets the eyes of King T’Challa and the man gives a barely visible nod, realizing Arno Stark’s intentions with the monitoring of Thaddeus Ross. When the media is gone, and the room is swept for bugs by the staff, the President nods at Arno to continue. The lights are dimmed again.

Arno begins rolling up his left sleeve. “Iron Man is my platonic soulmate and my little omega brother, Doctor Anthony Edward Stark.” A picture comes up on the screen of the pretty little omega with a dimpled smile. “Anthony, or Tony as he prefers, was a simple Electrical Engineer working at Stark Industries before he rescued me from my imprisonment by terrorists in 2008. When not working as Iron Man, he is one of the company’s greatest assets. He invented the portable water filtration systems which now services over fifty-one African countries. He is also invented other educational, environmental and medical technology advancements, some of which are not yet on the market. This is how I know that he puts me and the safety of the world above the Avengers.” Arno lies, but his voice is filled with sincerity and confidence. The silence is deafening.

 After gathering himself, Secretary Ross says, “I wonder if you should be included on the Accord Council considering your ties to the Avengers through your brother. Would this not mean that your impartial stance is jeopardized?”

“That might be true, but you all knew that before I joined the council. That does not change any of my arguments. I suppose, Secretary Ross, that your accusation is due to your prejudice against Omega males and their involvement in the armed forces. You do not like that I am defending an Omega. Omegas, Betas and Alphas are human beings and all have the right to defend those they love.” A cheer goes up among the members of the council and the meeting is turned to other things. The media is called back to the hall, even as Ross fumes angrily. The meeting is dismissed two hours later, and Ross puts in a private call to the press. T’Challa smiles grimly as he records the call with both the United States and United Nations Presidents’ permission. The evidence is played before both presidents an hour later and the investigation into Secretary Thaddeus Ross begins. _This will change things, it will change a lot._

* * *

Sam Wilson, known as Falcon, had left the Palace’s grounds. It was dissuaded by King T’Challa, but the man hadn’t forbidden them from doing so. Donning a hybrid of his uniform as Falcon and parts of Wakanda clothing, Sam went down into a small outdoor market. While he was not met with hostility, he was met by whispers. Colorful birds flew overhead, and the market fended off small monkeys who were attracted to the bright and colorful things on sale. Slowly, the people grew bolder and Sam was treated almost as if he belonged while he browsed their market. Soon a little group of boys were following him, and Sam smiled good naturedly. One of the little boys tugged at his pants leg. “Which one are you?” As the bolder boy, “Which one are you of the avengers?”

Sam smiled kneeling in the dirt, “I am the Falcon.” He admits.

“The one who can fly with metal wings!” An older boy informed the other boy.

“Not the Man of Iron?” sulks the little boy. Sam’s face twists slightly.

“No not the Man of Iron, he was hurt in an accident and is recovering.” Sam says softly.

“You mean the Man of Iron, who was brutalized by Captain America and the Winter Soldier.” One street vender snapped spitting on the ground at the title Captain America, “We of Wakanda do not make broken men fight. We certainly do not hurt our brothers in arm, even if we are in disagreement.”

“Yes,” Sam agreed smiling sadly, “Captain America messed up. We… no I hope he will realize his mistake. The Winter Soldier realized his and hopes to make amends.”

A young man with a mechanical prosthetic arm, steps out of the growing crowd and hands Sam a pamphlet, “Please give this to the man who is the Winter Soldier, we are a group of broken soldiers who care for each other. We would be happy to welcome him into our group.” Sam looks at the Card thoughtfully, it reads _Wakanda Men of Arms and Hearts Support Group_. There was much agreement around the group and the young man was patted on the back enthusiastically.

Hesitantly, Sam says, “Before I became an Avenger my teammate was killed, I stepped down from my position in the American Army. I started volunteering at Veteran’s Affairs, which is rehabilitation center for broken men. Now, I am here. Is there anyway I can help you?” The young man studies Sam for several moments.

“My name is Mana. Come by the address in three days and I will talk with our team leader. We may be able to find you a place you can volunteer. I suggest that you also look into this,” The young man says with a smile handing over several education pamphlets for Wakanda Public University. “I go to the university myself.”

“What are you studying?” Sam asks in interest.

“Medical Engineering, I want to build prosthetics and other medical technologies like my hero, Anthony Stark. The younger brother of Stark CEO Arno Stark. This one was made by Stark Industries.” The young man says tapping the prosthetic arm with his flesh hand. Sam stares painfully at the prosthetic. He makes a decision and leans in close to Mana.

“I heard that the television is making a broadcast about this soon, after your King comes home. I want you to know that Anthony Stark is here. He is in Wakanda. He is Iron Man.” The young man’s face pales dramatically, but he nods firmly.

“I would like to meet him.” The young man says.

“I’ll ask him if you could meet him, after he wakes up. Is that okay, Mana?” Sam asks and the young man nods.

* * *

When Sam finally finds his way to the palace, it has it several hours later. He is met at the doors to the Palace by King T’Challa. T’Challa speaks first, “So, I return home from a meeting with the United Nations to discover that a representative of our equivalent of your Veteran Affairs is waiting for me and is quite distressed by the injuries of Mr. Stark. Now while I was planning to reveal Anthony’s identity this evening, you did so without waiting for my permission.” T’Challa scolded.

“I apologize, but I only told one man. He considers Anthony to be his personal hero. I didn’t want him to learn that Anthony was in the hospital from a television newscast. I won’t apologize for telling him, but I will apologize for not having permission.”

T’Challa sighs, “Yes, well, you told the one man, and his friends, who I was most concerned about discovering the truth. But what is done is done.” T’Challa turns on his heel walking away.

“King T’Challa, can I speak with you for a moment?” Sam asks, hesitation evident in his voice.

“Walk with me,” T’Challa says and Sam follows one step behind the king to be respectful.

“King T’Challa, I would like to request three things. I know you’re already providing us with food and shelter, and I know it is selfish of me to ask for more… I would like to attend your university, receive therapy for my issues, and volunteer with your people in your VA equivalent.” Sam says.

“And why would you like to do that?” King T’Challa asks in curious tone.

“I want to be a better man.” Sam says with conviction.

“Would you not consider yourself a good man?” T’Challa asks curiously.

“No, but even a good man has the ability to make themselves better. A good person never stops learning, growing and taking the time to understand and empathize.” Sam says.

“I can provide you with a therapist and volunteer work easily, but I am uncertain about the University? Convince me.”

“I want to pursue a degree in your equivalent of clinical psychology and social psychology. I will work for you until my debt is payed back in full. I want to be able to help the men and women I volunteer with more, and I can only do that with an education.” Sam says passionately.

“Enough. You will go to the University, but you must work hard and put your education to good use.” T’Challa says insistently. Sam nods his head in agreement.

* * *

Tony woke slowly, steadily. He turned his face into his pillow and rubbed his nose against it, before cracking open an eye. He was laid out on a big bed with an array of advanced medical equipment attached to him and arranged around him. Sitting on a chair next to him was the young Princess Shuri, who he had met before the surgery. Shuri was working on a tablet as he turned his attention on her. Her eyes flicker upwards as he turns he head towards her and exhales with a painful sound. “You woke up before we thought you would. It’s been two days after the surgery. We were forced to inject you with a modified Super Soldier Serum for your survival.” Tony makes a surprised choking sound. “It didn’t change you much physically, but we imagine it will have affected you more mentally. We will do more tests in the near future. I would like to ask permission on the behalf of James Barnes for him to visit you?”

Tony paused for a moment before nodding minutely, considering his injuries. Shuri stepped out into the hall and reentered with James. Tony studied James for injuries and was relieved when he found nothing but bruises. James looked exhausted though. The moment James entered the room the man slowed and telegraphs his movements. He lowered himself in Shuri’s abandoned chair and, with watery eyes, presses a kiss to Tony’s knuckles. Tony lets out a tiny whimper and tears begin to flow down his cheeks as he tries to raise his hand to wipe James’s eyes, but it hurts too much to reaching too far upwards. So, James leans downwards and Tony brushes the tears off his Alpha’s cheeks.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

 


End file.
